


Restoration

by mikochan_noda



Series: おかえり [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: The old clan can only bring the world to ruin.





	

The old clan can only bring the world to ruin.

Only within the inner cesspools of time would they know that the old clan was once born from a cycle of tragedy. That they used to be the most lethal living weapons for a militarized village in a war-torn country. That their families are dotted with massacres and megalomania, cursed with eyes that could only see blood.

But the Uchiha clan is reborn like this :

Sasuke watches her, bring the world to life.

She stands before a crowd in white and red robes, a bright fiery veil of white that shone like a phoenix tail at her back. She speaks confidently, brings another edict forward - some improvement on a curriculum, or answering a critical public opinion. She, who had shed her first tears on the cradle of his arms, is his daughter.

“Sarada” they call her. Her mother, who probably had a seer’s mouth, named her aptly from the goddess of wisdom.

Sasuke holds at his wife’s hands, skin veined and rough, yet with a grasp so gentle and firm.

Sakura's arm clings to the crook of his elbow, surrounded by their grandchildren - who does not know an ounce of cruelty.

His eyes, opaque and blurred, that can still set the world alight in hellfire, will die with him.

This is what he fought for -

A clan of healers for those who are afflicted. A clan of wanderers in search of the world, learning everything to preserve it. A clan of diplomats, skilled enough to weave their way through political messes. A clan of leaders.

Teachers. Researchers. Singers. Writers. A clan ingrained in the community, cleaned of their stigma.

This Uchiha clan - his family - is a clan who loves freely and fiercely, without any fear.

**Author's Note:**

> written last 06252015  
> [[LINK](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/122424992685/the-old-clan-can-only-bring-the-world-to-ruin)]


End file.
